


Forever OTP

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy dose of OTP feelings, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put this on tumblr, decided to share it here. <br/>The life of your OTP, as written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/33945279111/imagine-your-otp-now-imagine-them-asking-each

Imagine your OTP.

Now imagine them asking each other out with paper football notes during math class, missing on the return and having to read it aloud in front of the class before getting detention.

Imagine them going to their senior prom together, outfits matching each other, clashing beautifully with the scenery so they stand out. They dance to all the songs they know, sneak off to the parking lot during the ones they don’t know to make out and murmur softly to each other.

Imagine them losing their virginity on a chilly winter night, surprise slumber party when a parent isn’t home, piled up under six blankets to keep out the chill and to muffle the sounds they make as they learn each other’s bodies. 

Imagine one waiting for the other at the end of the aisle, face alight, eyes saying everything: This is who I’ve waited for my whole life. This is who I needed. This is everything I want. This is who I’ll spend forever with.

They’re older now, sixty years have come and gone, marking the achievements of their life together on the mantle and walls. Photographs depicting happy times, fond memories, days nobody would believe unless they told the story. A record of their love for all to see, keeping one company as the other slipped away.

Imagine a bright place, sunny, warm. Peaceful. Your OTP has reunited, back to the days of their youth, hands interlacing slowly as they lean together for a single kiss. 

“You waited.”

“You’re here.”

Your OTP is now forever.


End file.
